


Unplanned Ritual

by GayestLesbian



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestLesbian/pseuds/GayestLesbian
Summary: This is what happens after the scene ends in 1x03 between Nick and Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa Gardner & Nick, Elsa Gardner/Nick
Kudos: 1





	Unplanned Ritual

They’re kisses were rushed trying to get each other’s clothes off as quickly as possible. First it was Nick’s shirt and Elsa’s jacket that were the first to disappear. Nick quickly removed Elsa’s shirt before slowly pushing her back on the bed and laying on top of her. He broke the kiss to say, “Elsa, I like you a lot”

Elsa quickly put her finger on his lips whispering “shhhh not now.”

Nick quickly nodded as he bent down and kissed her lips, tasting the intoxicating taste of her mouth. He felt her wrapping her hand around his neck pulling him closer as she gently stroked the back of his hair.

He then moved his hands down to her shoulders, breathing in her intoxicating smell. He wrapped his arms pulling her closer, gently stroking her back.

Elsa knew this was wrong but she needed to forget what was going on in her life. She wanted to escape and this seemed the only way. She wanted to be comforted and this is what he was offering.

Nick slowly separated their lips and kissed her jawline then he captured her lips again in a slow and sensual kiss. He knew what he wanted and he was prepared to get it. He then moved his lips down her jawline and moved down her neck. Elsa moaned as he found her pulse point and gently sucked on it. 

He placed his lips back upon hers as he pulled her close to him, feeling her body on his. He gently sucked on her bottom lip then ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once it was granted, their tongues dueled together. 

Elsa ribbed his chest while splaying her fingers over his chest, feeling more intoxicated with him, forgetting the rest of the world.

Nick kissed her neck and slowly moved down and kissed her across her shoulders and then on the tops of her breasts. He took off her bra licked between her breasts. Elsa moaned as he closed his mouth on one of her harder nipples and massaged the other breasts with his hand. He then moved to her other breasts and continued nibbling and giving the same attention. He unbuckled his pants and kissed them off as he continued to suck on her breasts.

Elsa ran her hands through his hair then ran her hands down his back. She felt him move down and kiss her abdomen and move his hands from her breasts, down her body, to her pants. He slowly undid them and took them off.

He gently bit her hips as he rubbed his legs up her legs. He then moved down and kissed up her inner thighs. He then slid her underwear down and slowly kissed her back up her body. He pulled down his underwear and looked in her eyes.

She pulled him into a kiss. She needed him. She kissed him passionately letting him know what she needed. She moaned loudly as she felt him gently enter her, slowly building up a rhythm. He went back down to her breasts and slowly licked each one, furthering driving her further into her arousal. 

Nick felt Elsa put her hands on his bottom and push him further in. 

He moaned her name as he continued to move in her. He squeezed her bottom as she continued to moan loudly. He pulled her up she that she could look at him as he continued to move inside her. He crashed her lips together as their breathing became heavier. After few more seconds, Elsa buried her face in his neck as he felt her tense up. The thought of her being so turned on caused them to moan loudly together as they climaxed.

Elsa collapsed with Nick on top of her and he heard her say one last thing before she went into blackness, "I love you Elsa, please stay with me."


End file.
